Some Things Never Change
by tam356
Summary: From Spencer's point of view. My version of what happens after the doll house with a little bit of a twist. Will we find out who A is?
1. Chapter 1

Finding out who A is was a big thing for us, even for the people who hadn't been affected by A's constant tormenting. After we got out of the doll house, things were hard, really hard. I had my best friends by my side as usual but I could hardly bare to look them in the eye, never mind be around them, same went for them too I guess. It's just we had been through so much together the past couple of years, fought against so much, but one thing that we could rely on, we always lost against A. After escaping from the dollhouse, I think we finally realised that. Don't get me wrong we never gave up. We had one more friend to consider now, Sara Young. She has been in the doll house with us all along and we'd never seen her, that alone was strange. How did she end up there? Why did she end up there? Was she connected to us? Was she connected to Ali? These were all questions that ran through my mind everyday, questions I never got the answers too. Anyone that knows me knows I hate being out of the loop, I hate not knowing all of the information possible and that's when I start to dig, which is probably what gets me Into trouble most of the time. We searched for more clues, getting ourselves into more trouble until finally something clicked. For a while me and Sara both thought Sara was Bethany. I know Bethany is dead but Ali was meant to be dead and look at her. If there's anything the people of rosewood was good at it was lying. So me and Aria did some digging and we started with my dad. I knew he wasn't shy to a lie either but we had to at least try, because me and Aria figured something out. What if Charles wasn't a boy? Jason remembered Charles as 'Charlie' and Charlie was a unisex name. So what if Charlie was actually Jason and Ali's sister not brother? And what if that said girl was Sara? We knew it was a long shot but it could totally work and it would be such a genius cover up. We couldn't include Emily, she was really close friends with Sara since escaping the doll house and I think Hannah found it too hard to be around us at the moment.

 **Flashback**

"Okay, so I have to play dumb?" Aria asked me.

"Yeah, you know? Just pretend you don't know what I'm talking about" I told her. "Just follow my lead Aria" I told her when I saw her looking worried.

"Spence" Aria said, fiddling with her fingers. "I don't know if I can lie to your dad, he's like all professional and scary" she admitted.

I laughed at her. "Come on, we're team sparia, we've got this in the bag" I said.

"Yeah" she smiled back.

We got out of my car and I took lead to the house. As I walked through the back door, my dad was in the kitchen going through some paperwork, he slammed a folder shut when he saw me.

"Spencer, you're home early" he said.

"Yeah the police want to talk to me, Aria, Emily, Sara and Hannah" I said, that wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the only reason I was home. "Are you looking at Mom's case files?" I asked.

"Hello Aria" dad smiled, politely.

"Hi, Mr Hastings" Aria smiled back.

"Dad, don't change the subject" I said.

"Spencer, I don't think Aria wants to listen to us argue" he said, putting Moms files back in her bag.

"Hey, maybe I should wait outside" Aria said.

"No it's okay, I've got to head back to work now anyway" he told us.

"Why're you looking through moms files?" I asked him again.

"Spencer!" He warned. I glared at him until he gave in, it worked like it usually did.

"Okay, I was just looking to see if there was any update on your case, seeing if I recognised any names" he told us.

I nodded at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If I say no, will you forget it?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, I hoped he was joking.

"I thought not, go ahead" he said.

"When you were having an affair with Ali's mom..."

"Spencer!" Aria said, shocked. She was as good at this as me.

"It's alright Aria, I have nothing to hide" my dad told us.

"Did Ali's mom have any other children while you were around... Before Jason?"

"No, she didn't" my dad said.

"No son?"

"No, why are you asking me this?" He said.

"Jason thought he could remember an older brother when he was little that's all" I said.

"No, there was no boy. Wait there was a little girl Charlie, she used to babysit a few days a week for her friend while she was at work" he told us.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, look Spencer I gotta go" dad said, before leaving.

"Oh my god!" Aria said.

"Charlie was a girl! Do you think it's Sara?" I asked.

"I dunno, maybe" Aria said.

 **End of flashback**

We went to re police with our information but they dismissed it, we argued with them a lot but it turns out the only reason they were coming around that day was to place ha in witness protection, apparently A had left them notes at the police station and the only thing to keep us safe was witness protection. So here I am now, I'm Devon, living with an older couple, far far away from rosewood and even further away from my family and friends.

We weren't allowed to stay in touch with each other because it could jeopardise everything. We played hell to stay in rosewood but our parents and the police disagreed with us. All I knew was Hannah was in Scotland which was rather funny because I know she would hate the cold weather and the non exciting fashion sense. Aria ended back in Iceland because she knew the area well and Emily was in London. We had been apart just over a year now and I had stopped answering all texts and calls.

Just like that I got a text.

"Happy 19th Spence! Love you lots, hope your doing well:) please answer my calls, I miss you. Remember were team sparia! Love Aria xo

I rolled over in bed, not before deleting the text, what was the point in staying in touch when all that would happen is we'd hurt each other with all the A drama, I was beginning to think this was actually for the best.

 **So what do you think? Leave me a review please and let me know! Would you wanna read more? X**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up half way through the day, I'd missed college once again. This was the second time this week and it was only Wednesday. This time two years ago, I thought leaving for college would be the best thing ever, how wrong could I be. My whole life revolved around out smarting A, winning A. It didn't happen like that though, A always won and that was something I had to learn to live with. As I got out of bed there was a knock on my door, I knew it would be belle so I shouted for her to come in. Belle and Alan were the older couple I lived with, they were in the witness protection programme. Basically they let people like me into their home for as long as they needed. When I say people like me I mean people who are in danger in their own home. What annoyed me the most was the police, I don't think they trusted me and my friends at all. I'm pretty sure they think we were in on this whole A drama. Belle and Alan had eight kids my age last year, plus they had their parents with them, so why weren't my friends allowed to come here with me? Why did they split us up? The police found out every detail about A whilst we were in the doll house. They found A's layer which pretty much told them everything, especially with cctv footage of us in the dollhouse, Caleb, Toby and Ezra filled them in on everything else. So yeah, it wasn't like they didn't know what we'd been through together.

"Hi sweetie, back from college early again?" She asked me so innocently. Living with belle was nice, she was so pure and cared a lot, where's my mom and dad, it was all strict and professional, not that I didn't miss them, a hell of a lot. I began putting my sandals on and then looked up at her.

"Yeah I only had a two hour lecture this morning" I smiled. My life seemed to still revolve around lies even though everything had ended with A. There was always that thought in the back of my mind, had everything ended with A? Would A just stop, give in so simply? That only told me we must know A, A must live in rosewood or very close by

"Well I'm just off to meet Alan at the store, going to help him out for a bit today" she said. Belle and Alan owned a sweet shop and it was constantly busy. "Liam's downstairs, do you want me to send him up?" She asked.

"No, it's alright I'll be down in a second" I told her. Belle smiled at me and left the room. I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure I looked decent. Yes I was dating Liam now, it wasn't like I was gonna see Toby anytime soon or even ever and I didn't want to be alone, plus he probably moved on by now anyway. My phone bleeped on bed, reminding me that I was about to leave it behind. I knew it was going to be Aria or Hannah, they didn't leave me alone. I got it though, they just wanted us all back home together, but a life without A was a good life, if only I could have my friends and family too. I think Hannah just wanted out of Scotland, it was mainly the cold weather and the non existent fashion sense that angered her the most. I could just imagine her being over dramatic every time she created in the Scottish air, and that alone made me smile. I think Emily was quite content, she was in a big city enjoying her education. She had a private scan to see if her injury had gotten any better and it revealed her shoulder was never injured at all, probably one of A's stunts. So Emily got into a very good college in London, carrying on with her swimming and I think she was very happy there. I shoved my phone into my back pocket and I made my way downstairs.

"alright?" Liam asked.

"Alright?" I asked him back. "We off to the beach bar again today?" I threw him my cutest look.

"We're you not hungover at college all day?" He asked.

"I wasn't that bad actually, plus I only had a two hour lecture" I lied to him too, I hadn't told him anything about my past.

"Spencer, we've been dating around two month and you've been drunk more times than I can remember, are you alright?" He asked me.

I knew this was coming sooner or later. "Yeah I'm fine, just thought it'd be fun" I said.

"Okay, I was gonna ask you anyway" he smiled.

We'd just started to walk out of the house when my phone bleeped again, knowing it would be one of the girls, I answered it. As I unlocked the screen my heart nearly stopped and that hadn't happend in a long time. The message was from a blocked number and that only meant one thing, A.

"Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear. Spencer's lying to Liam and to belle, I wonder how they'd feel about that? Miss me? Don't worry you'll see me soon. Kisses, Bitch - A

So A's back! What do you want to happen with that next? We've found out a lot more about Spencer in this chapter... What do you think about Spencer and Liam? I don't want to moan but if you are reading this can you please please leave me a review, I don't see the point in planning and writing all of this out if nobody's reviewing, I'd love to know your thoughts. Thanks. - T ox


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat in the back room, on the sofas surrounded by Liam and a bunch of our friends, but honestly I'd never felt so alone. There was only one thing to do, I drank and drank until the constant texts weren't a problem no more.

"Spencer!"

"What?" I asked grumpily, looking at Liam.

"I was calling you like six times, you okay?" He asked me.

Liam was a rather sweet guy, it was a shame he was going to get done over by A. "I'm fine, totally fine, just gonna get another drink" I said, standing up, unsteadily.

Liam rushed over to me, gripping my arm, making sure u wasn't about to fall over. "I think you've had enough to drink" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't realise I had a limit, dad" I grumbled.

"Spencer, let me take you home" he offered, our friends listening in on the conversation.

I didn't like that he looked at me and felt sorry for me, it's like he could see I was struggling with things. "You know what I'm done, I'm so done with this crap" I snapped.

"Right, good... Come on" he said, leading the way.

"No Liam, I'm done with us, it's just not working for me no more" I laughed, partly due to the red wine I'd consumed over the day.

"What do you mean? You can't just decide your done on the spot?"

"Well I have, so..." I said cockily.

"What was this over the past few months then? We have something good Spencer" he whined.

I know it was bad but I honestly didn't care, I just wanted Toby and Toby was all I ever saw anytime I was with Liam.

"Seriously get over yourself Liam, you were just someone to pass along the time a bit quicker while I figured out what I want" you had to be cruel to be kind. Liam was a good friend and I wasn't about to let A screw him over.

I walked past him and everyone else, I walked along the beach figuring things out, my phone kept going off but I wasn't going to look at it, not if it was A.

When I did finally get home, belle was still out luckily so I headed back to bed early to sleep the alcohol away.

./././././././././.

I woke up with a groan, my face wet through. "What the-" I began, until I saw a frustrated looking belle above me.

"Witness protection is finished, you're going back to rosewood, today" belle told me.

I shot up in shock, probably not a good idea, my head killed. "Why? Look I know I've come in drunk a couple of times but that's stopping from now" I told her.

"Darling, your young, you can do whatever your like... But you and your friends need to be in rosewood before tomorrow at midnight or there's going to be a hell of a lot of you're loved ones in danger, now up and dressed" she snapped, rushing out of my room.

I got up and got dressed quickly, I checked my phone for texts. They were all from the girls asking what was going on. Although I did have one other text.

"I can't wait to see my dolls again! Is it play time yet? Kisses, A."

 **So what do you think?**

 **And what did everyone think to the pll final? I was do disappointed and have so many questions!:/**

 **Leave a review please:)ox**


End file.
